Kira's Kingdom
Kira's Kingdom (formally "The Holy Empire of Kira's Kingdom") is a nation originating in the West Pacific and holding multiple overseas and interstellar territories. Known for its forceful interventionist policies it has earned in equal parts respect and hatred from many nations. History See also: Timeline of Kira's Kingdom History Formation, the "Shining Rebellion" (36 - 33 BNE) In early 36 BNE, the sudden disappearance of "Kira the Savior," the mysterious individual responsible for the global mass-killings of criminals between 43 and 36 BNE, triggered a major shift amongst certain Kira followers. Previously content to watch as their "Saviour" eliminated crime and corruption, they now saw the need to take action themselves. This action came in the form of rebellions in several countries, most notably the United States, Japan, Russia, and the Philippines. As the rebellion in the United States faltered, many of its participants would escape to other nations to take part in the local rebellions. Among them, Gene Smith fled to Japan where he gathered the multiple rebel factions into the New World Movement and began what later became known as the Shining Rebellion. By 33 BNE the rebellions in Japan and the Philippines had succeeded in deposing the former governments, while rebels in Russia succeeded in seizing control of most of the Kamchatka Peninsula and declared themselves an independent state, and a small uprising in Alaska had successfully seized the Aleutian Islands. Of these, only the rebels in Japan, henceforth known as Kira's Kingdom, succeed in establishing a stable government under Emperor Gene Smith, while the victorious rebels in the Philippines struggled to remain in power and those in the US and Russia faced the imminent recapture of their liberated lands. In February of 33 BNE the young governments controlling the Philippines, Kamchatka Peninsula, and Aleutian Islands agreed to be annexed into Kira's Kingdom. The United States and Russia would subsequently back down from their efforts to recapture lost lands, possibly still fearful of Kira's legacy, and the Philippines would be stabilized under Kira's Kingdom administration. Early History (33 - 28 BNE) Following the rebellions and merger into a single nation, Kira's Kingdom quickly became active in international politics even as the fledgling nation began its steady growth into a world power. It was at this time that Kira's Kingdom joined the United Imperan Directorate, a multinational alliance in which it would quickly rise to prominence. Constantly urging cooperation among responsible nations to solve global problems and swift, often forceful, responses to threats and crimes, these years foreshadowed the role Kira's Kingdom would take in international politics in later decades. Rise to Prominence (28 BNE - 4 BNE) See Also: Space Boom In 28 BNE Kira's Kingdom initiated Project Wayfarer in the hopes of locating uninhabited hospitable planets . The first such planet, Centra, was discovered in 27 BNE, and colonization attempts began almost immediately. Several more planets were discovered nearby over the following years, prompting Kira's Kingdom to adopt a policy of relatively unrestrained immigration to quickly settle its new-found territories. Enticed by economic opportunities and the attraction of Kiran ideals, immigrants poured into the nation from every corner of the Galaxy, spurring the nation's rapid growth over the following decades. It was during this same period that Kiran researchers would discover and begin to reverse-engineer Centran Magitech, which would eventually become a defining element of Kiran technology. By 4 NE Kira's Kingdom had become a major galactic power. With rapid advances in technology and a booming economy enabling the nation to maintain a robust military, it became ever more forceful in its dealings with nations deemed dangerous or unjust. By this time Kira's Kingdom had become a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council and Emperor Gene Smith had risen to the top of the United Imperan Directorate, events which initiated the nation's gradual shift towards more diplomatic approaches. The Confederate Wars (4 - 10 NE) See also: First Confederate War, Second Confederate War In 4 NE Kira's Kingdom invaded the Allied States of America during the First Confederate War. At the conflict's close, Emperor Gene Smith engaged the Jedi Grand Master and lost. Though he escaped he disappeared after the battle and Kira's Kingdom withdrew from the ASA. Shortly afterward, in 5 NE, the Emperor of the Royal United Commonwealth abdicated his throne and, as his last act, ceded all RUC territories to Kira's Kingdom, including the RUC proper as well as its African and South American colonies. Following the First Confederate War, Kira's Kingdom adopted the Pacific Unity Initiative, a foreign policy doctrine which sought to "Unite the peoples of the Pacific and bring about an unprecedented era of mutual peace and prosperity." Almost immediately, negotiations began with with many Pacific nations to facilitate a peaceful "merger." Although most nations rejected the idea, by 6 NE negotiations with Vietnam had neared completion. At the same time, Kira's Kingdom launched a swift invasion of North Korea in what it called a "Peace Restoration" mission. This came in response to increasing protests against the North Korean government and the increasingly brutal suppression of dissenters. The conflict was over quickly, and North Korea was annexed by Kira's Kingdom. Negotiations with Vietnam were completed shortly afterwards, and in 7 NE South Korea accepted the merger proposal and was integrated into Kira's Kingdom. Later that year the territories received from the Royal United Commonwealth were granted partial independence as semi-autonomous Protectorates of Kira's Kingdom. In 9 NE Kira's Kingdom began secretly providing weapons to the Confederate-American Empire. In 10 NE, with the formal beginning of the Second Confederate War, Kira's Kingdom threw its full support behind the CAE and issued declarations of war against both the The Stonewall Independent Republic and the United States of Americans, launching a large-scale offensive shortly thereafter through Operation Black Star and Operation Overawe. Emperor Gene Smith reappeared in late 10 NE and, despite significant gains by Kira's Kingdom forces, ordered a pause in their advance as he took part in the negotiations on Stonewall. Year of Rebellion (11 - 12 NE) Main Article: Year of Rebellion In late March 11 NE, the planets of Cybele, Demeter, and Feronia declared their independence from Kira's Kingdom, triggering a civil war that would later be compounded by the resurgence of the Japan Liberation Front. At the war's end in 12 NE, the Treaty of Athena restructured Kira's Kingdom into a federal monarchy, granting limited autonomy to each of its planets. The Empire's territories on Earth, which briefly achieved independence as the East Asian Imperial Alliance, were reabsorbed shortly thereafter. An Empire Reborn (12 NE) The events of the Year of Rebellion had a lasting impact on the political and ideological views of many of Kira's Kingdom's citizens, as well as its government. In particular, Kira's Kingdom came to reject the relatively reserved approach to international interaction that had become dominant in recent years, proffering to return to the more pro-active approach that had been favored in the nation's younger days. The Holy Empire also became more accepting of controversial strategies and actions "for the greater good", and it was at this time that the concept of a "Black Ideal" emerged. From early to mid 12 NE, Kira's Kingdom significantly expanded its territory on Earth, seizing western Canada in a brief war against Czechanada, acquiring the North African holdings of Carthage following the Carthage-Ingen War, and purchasing the territories of North Regnium in Western Europe. Military Main Article: Armed Forces of Kira's Kingdom The military of Kira's Kingdom, administrated by the Ministry of Defense and collectively referred to as "The Armed Forces of the Holy Empire," is broken down into five branches, the Holy Imperial Army, Holy Imperial Air Force, Holy Imperial Navy, Holy Imperial Aerospace Navy, and the Holy Imperial Marine Corps. In addition to these, several other ministries operate their own paramilitary forces, such as the Special Security Division under the Ministry of Justice and the Supernatural Disaster Prevention Agency under the Ministry of the Environment. In addition to the central military, each constituent planet is allowed to maintain a small military force for the purposes of internal security, disaster relief, and self-defense. Society Culture Kira's Kingdom boasts a diverse culture, brought about by significant immigration during the Space Boom. Local culture varies widely by region. Religion Religions in Kira's Kingdom can fall into one of three categories: Recognized, Unrecognized, or Outlawed. A Recognized religion enjoys several benefits, including but not limited to tax-exemption for affiliated institutions and some employees, the right to petition the Ministry of Religious Affairs (MoRA) for national recognition of religious holidays, and the right to certain legal protections for affiliated institutions and accommodations for practices. A religion may be Recognized only if it has a significant number of followers in Kira's Kingdom and is deemed worthy of recognition by the MoRA. Recognized religions include Buddhism, Shinto, and Christianity. Unrecognized religions are legal within Kira's Kingdom but enjoy no special benefits. They may not petition for holiday recognition, are not entitled to accommodations for religious practices, and affiliated institutions are required to pay the same taxes that would apply to any other organization, unless they qualify for tax exemption under another section of Kira's Kingdom tax law. Unrecognized religions include all religions that are neither Recognized nor Outlawed. A religion may be Outlawed if if is found to promote violence, intolerance, or illegal activities, if it's followers have displayed a tendency towards such behaviors, or if its major institutions or religious leaders are known to abuse their followers. Followers of Outlawed religions may not form religious institutions, worship or display their beliefs in public, or attempt to convert others to their religion, and may be imprisoned or deported if their presence is deemed dangerous. When a religion is Outlawed and its followers are not deemed dangerous, rehabilitation services may be made available. Examples of Outlawed religions include the Cult of Cthulu, for its promotion of violence, and Scientology, for its establishments' propensity to abuse followers. The official state religion, the Church of Kira, exists outside this structure and enjoys a number of special benefits including all those granted to Recognized religions as well as access to government financial support, the right to maintain an armed branch, and the right to be represented in the Ministry of Religious Affairs and to have it's voice heard on major government decisions, among others. Category:The Nations Category:Kira's Kingdom